Playing into Delusions
by MAX1
Summary: Is Kindle even trying tochallenge Scott and Shelby's love. Or is there something else. Iknow Kindle may seem all evil and tried to kill Scott and Shelby last time but it changes towards da end.
1. Vowing Revenge

A/n:Hi I'm Max and I'm new to fanfiction. Niki is a friend of mine and she let me write the sequel to the story Dangerous Obsessions. So I owe a really big thanx to Niki. Your the best friend in the world. Luv lots. So I really hope you enjoy the story. Read and review.Oh and if you don't understand this fic, you probable need to read Dangerous Obsessions by Niki.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:Since I do not own the   
  
lives of these characters only   
  
the two I created  
  
I am forced to play and toy with these   
  
lives. So enjoy  
  
the fic and have fun reading this  
  
piece of crap.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Cast of   
  
Playing Into Delusions:  
  
Kindle Hart  
  
Shelby Meverick  
  
Scott Barringer  
  
Daisy Limpowski  
  
Juliette Waybourne   
  
Peter Scarbrow   
  
Ezra Friedkin   
  
Sophie Becker   
  
Auggusto 'Auggie' Ciceros   
  
Quinn Rapaport  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Playing into Delusions  
  
  
  
  
Beauty and Seduction are the most   
  
deadly delusion of all ~Unknown  
  
  
  
  
  
Prolouge:  
  
As peace settled over Mt. Horizen from the shock of what had happened at Christmas with the   
  
Matthews twins out in the forest snow began to fall. It was falling heavy and a girl with blond hair   
  
ushered her brother who was sick and delirious with fever,into a cave. They'd been out here for at   
  
least a month and no one had found them. But now Caleb was dying and Mandy didn't know what   
  
to do. So she decided she would get revenge on Shelby Mevrick and Scott Barringer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
A Week After Caleb's Death-  
  
Some where outside of the town of Pine Falls a delivery guy knocks on a motel room door. She   
opens the door to except the package. She signs for it ,and takes it from the man. Quietly Mandy   
closes the door. She takes the package and sits on the bed. She rips open the package and fills out   
a bunch of forms from Mt.Horizen.It contains evrything to get into the school, along with the   
money that a friend sent her in the package and counts it. It totals to about nine hundred dollars.   
She looks around. Even though this feels like heaven she knows that hell is just a few minutes   
away. She begins to fill out the forms. Later she mailed them and was on her way to being into the   
school.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
INT. Mt.Horizen-Lodge  
  
  
"Scott"Shelby called cheerfully. He came to her. "Yeah Shelby"he appeared. "So I was thinking   
that maybe you'd meet me tonight at the docks. I have a surprize for you"Shelby smiled a   
mischevious smile .She felt alot better these days. And Scott was okay with her scars. Okay with   
it all. No more worrying about it.  
  
"Alright I'll meet you"he smiled and dissapeared.   
  
Daisy who'd been waiting to speak to Shelby spoke."So"Daisy smiled "what do you have for Scott   
  
tonight?"   
  
"Okay"Shelby said excitedly"promise you won't tell."  
  
  
*************************************************************************************IINT. Mandy Motel Room:  
  
"Oh Caleb"Mandy looks at a photo of her now deceased brother"I will make them pay. I promise I   
will make them pay for it all." She looks away from the photo and goes to the desk and pulls out a   
pair of scissors.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
INT. Horizen-Ad Building-Peter's Office-  
  
Logan a deputy sheriff stands at Peter's desk. Hes about twenty fivish and a bit taller than Peter.   
Hes a bit nervous. "So your telling me that Caleb and Mandy Matthews were never found?"Peter   
leans over his desk. "I don't think its any thing to worry about, sir. Heck they're proable in Mexico   
by now."  
"Well just the same they're alive and still out there. But your proable right about them being   
gone."  
  
  
*************************************************************************************  
INT. Mandy's Motel Room-  
  
She stands at the sink. Her long shabby,blond hair. It hadn't been brushed in so long. She'd washed   
it but it needed a trim. Something different. She took a glance a the scissors. She placed them   
firmly against her hair and began to take measurements. She cut it to a shoulder length shape.   
Added a few bangs and decided next was the black dye. The new Mandy would emerge sooner   
rather than later.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
INT. Mt Horizen-Lodge  
  
  
"So what is this big surprize for Scott?"Daisy wanted to choke it out of her. Shelby reaches in her   
back pocket. She pulls out two necklaces. They have stones of amethyst in a circular ring, both on   
silver chains.  
"They're beutiful Shelby!"Daisy exclaimed.  
  
"I know and I want to give one to Scott and I keep the other. The old lady down in Pine Falls said   
  
that it was like saying that the cycle of our love couldn't be broken unless one of us took it off for   
  
keeps. I want Scott and I to be together. I want our love to be unimaginable. "  
  
"Thats so deep Shelby"Daisy laughed as the bell at Horizen rang and they went off to one of their   
  
classes.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Shelby sat waiting at the docks. *Scott where are you?*Shelby thought. She wanted him to be here   
so bad.  
To be here with her.  
In her arms.  
"Shelby sorry I'm late. I almost got caught. I know you wouldn't want me to have shuns or   
anything. Right?"Scott came beside her and sat on the docks. He leaned over and kissed her softly.   
"Sorry. Didn't think anyone would be makin rounds so late."  
"I know"Scott looked up into the sky,clear,seeing nothing but stars for miles"but the best part is   
getting to be with you."  
"That reminds me"Shelby pullled out the silver chains.  
"These are beautiful Shelb. Where'd you get em."  
"Remember the other day when my mom sent me some money. Well Peter went into town and I   
got these."  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you. Duh! Scott I love you. Always. Plus the old lady,I think she was Indian,that   
sold them to me told me that the amethyst rings symbolizes our love in a cycle."  
"Thank you Shelb"he said putting his on and helping her with hers.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Three Days Later-  
  
History class was almost over when Sophie walked into the class. "Guys"Sophie got their   
attenion"I have something important to tell you."  
"Let me guess"Scott said playfully"were getting a new addition to the group."  
"Smart guess. Yes you guys are getting a newbie tomorrow."Sophie stated officially.  
"Is it a girl or boy?"Juliette squeaked enthusiastic about having a new Cliffhanger.  
"Um..........you'll find out tomorrow. Okay"she left the Cliffhangers to ponder about the newbie   
that was coming tomorrow. 


	2. Disturbing the Peace

Chapter2  
  
  
  
  
Beauty and Seduction are the most deadly  
  
delusion of all ~Unknown  
  
  
  
  
INT. Mandy's Motel Room  
  
Mandy rehearsed her act in the mirror. She imagined Peter standing there. Asking where her   
  
parents were,asking what her name was.   
  
She took a breath and began.   
  
"My name is Kindle Hart. And since my parents don't really want to have anything to do with me  
  
they just left me."she gave a soft act of kindness.   
  
"Oh my Kindle don't we look hot today. We'll have revenge yet." She had on a trashy black tube   
  
top with tight black jeans. She put on her black lip stick and smiled gleefully. She began to walk   
  
from her motel room to Mt. Horizen with a duffel bag full of clothes only kids from Horizen would   
  
wear.   
  
  
  
Ext. Mt Horizen.  
  
Scott was out in the yard working on math home work when Shelby came up beside him. He   
wasn't watchin so when she kissed him, he reacted honestly and softly and pushed her away. He   
looked up embarrassed and saw it was Shelby.  
  
"Whats up with you, Scott?"she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Shelb. I just thought it could be some one else that kissed me. Sorry."he tried to smile   
  
putting his math book down and drawing Shelby into a embrace along with a passonate kiss. When   
  
it was over thats when he saw the girl with shoulder length black hair. She was walking to the   
  
Administration Building just as the bell rang for English class to begin.  
  
*I wonder if thats the newbie. She looks pretty hot to me. But so does Shelby. Scott my man you   
have a girl whos so in love with you. Stay on the subject of this relationship. Don't go flirtin with   
some other girl, Barringer.*that voice in his head was going, he almost about never listened to that   
voice.  
  
Int. Ad. Building  
  
Kindle Hart, the newbie sat across from Peter. She seemed to have a pleasant attitude towards her   
  
surroundings. She looked so familiar to Peter. So familiar. "So where are you parents?"Peter   
  
asked looking at her file. She had a problem with drugs and anarexia. "Oh my parents. Those   
  
people who sent me here. Well there probable at the air port by now."she stated a false hopeless   
  
lie.  
  
Peter nodded. Most kids parents didn't even bother to stick around and left the kids alone.  
  
"So whats your name?"he asked.  
  
"Its Kindle Hart."  
  
"Well Kindle, i'm Peter Scarbrow and in a moment you'll meet your group conseler and your   
  
group. "Peter said just as Sophie walked into the room. "Well this is Sophie now. Shes your   
  
conselour and I guess shes going to get you enrolled in your class with your group now.  
  
"I guess that would be nice"Kindle gave a smile.  
  
*This whole smiling thing seems to be working. I think I'll keep doing this. Now all I have to do is   
  
re-meet this group and I'll be officially in*she thought.  
  
"Well common. I think 3rd period which is English just started ten minutes ago. So I'll take you   
  
there now."Sophie chided the newbie. Sophie chatted about the school and its students the whole   
  
walk. But Kindle wasn't really listening. She was to busy starring at the mountain and was   
  
thinking about Caleb's body.   
  
His cold stiff lifeless body. But Caleb was dead and she was going to do things her way. No   
  
matter.  
  
Int. Class-English  
  
Sophie walked into the class and Kindle walked slowly behind her. Sophie explained to   
  
Mrs.James the teacher about Kindle, and Kindle took a seat.   
  
Juliette's eyes perked up. This was the nebie. And best of all they were going to be room mates.   
  
Kindle sat her pocket book on her desk aware that all eyes were on her. She reached in her puse   
  
and pulled out a CG compact and opened it. She looked at herself in the mirror and then used the   
  
mirror to see behind her.  
  
A desk separated them. Scott sat in the third desk behind Kindle. So she was the newbie he'd seen   
  
earlier. He could see his reflection in the small disk mirror. He could see her. She smiled and   
  
closed the compact.  
  
Shelby watched her mouth hanging open.  
  
"A fly might fly in there,Shelby"Ezra joked. Shelby closed her mouht and rolled her eyes at Kindle   
  
the newbie. * I can't believe Scott *she thought.  
  
"Class"Mrs.James began"this is Kindle Hart and shes joining your group. So now lets begin the   
  
assignment, with all of the excitement gone. The assignment is to write a report on   
  
immpressionist artist. You will read it out loud and recieve you grade. With this in mind we are   
  
heading to the library because i have to leave early   
  
and Ms.Gillette will watch you."  
  
They all headed to the library. 


	3. 3

Chapter3  
  
  
Beauty and Seduction are the most deadly  
  
delusion of all ~Unknown  
  
  
  
  
Front of the Line-  
  
Daisy and Shelby walked in silence.  
  
Shelby was troubled. "Whats wrong?"Daisy asked.  
  
  
"Nothing. Okay its Scott."  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"The way he looked at that girl, Kindle."  
  
  
"So. He loves you and doesn't even know her."  
  
  
"Your right. If she stays out of my way,and she had better, I'll stay out of hers."  
  
  
  
The Back of the Line-  
  
  
  
"So,Kindle"Juliette began"what are you here for?"  
  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."Kindle said calmly.  
  
"Well if you want to talk. I'm here. And I know you'll like Horizen. Its a good place to be when you   
  
feel out numbered."  
  
"I don't even know your name."she changed the subject.  
  
"Its Juliette."  
  
"Oh and I bet they call you Julia or something else for short."  
  
"Yeah they call me Jewls for short."  
  
"I like that. Jewls"  
  
"Well I like Kindle."  
  
"My real name is Kindlelaya."  
  
"Thats a weird name"Jewls laughed.  
  
"I know but its catchy"Kindle smiled falsely.  
  
  
The Middle of the Line-  
  
  
Scott kept looking back at Kindle. He wasn't thinkin that Shelby might be looking. His eyes were   
  
just glued to her. He couln't stop starring but she never looked up.  
  
"So shes hot right, Scott?"Ezra asked.  
  
"Yeah shes hot meat. But I don't think Shelby likes that to much!"Auggie joked.  
  
Scott turned his attention back to face his friends. It was hard but he did it as soon as Shelby's   
  
name slipped from Auggie's mouth.  
  
"Hey Shelby's my girl. I love her and no girl is gonna change that. Simple and pointless."he   
  
sounded so sure about that. So sure it made him wonder about Kindle.  
  
  
Int. The Library  
  
Horizen's library,not the most fancy, but a library just the same. It contained alot of books. Auggie   
  
sighed and took a seat with Juliette over in the right handed corner. He took out a sheet over   
  
paper and wrote report at the top of it.  
  
"Auggie don't worry I'll help you okay." Juliette gave him a smile and wandered off to get a few   
  
books.   
  
Ezra came over and sat with them along with Daisy. Shelby sat alone at a table near the door. She   
  
was reading a passage and didn't really notice Kindle sit beside Scott. The rest of the Cliffhangers   
  
observed the crime.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kindle sat down beside Scott.  
  
"Is this seat taken or what?"she smiled half heartedly. "I guess it is now. Right?"Scott pretended   
  
not to mind that she was sitting beside him. He felt the weight of the silver chain around his kneck   
  
and thought of Shelby. "Look um Kindle right?"Scott began and felt an attraction.  
  
"Yes"she said getting a pen out of her purse.   
  
"I have a girlfriend. Shes Shelby, that blond over there."he pointed to Shelby.  
  
"Yeah and so?"  
  
"I am really in love with her so if you were thinking we could be something we can't."he began to   
  
stand up to leave.  
  
********************************************************************************  
Ezra laughed to himself. Juliette came back and sat down.  
  
"Whats going on guys?"Jewls asked.  
  
"I think"Daisy began "that Scott may have just told Kindle that he and Shelby are goin out."  
  
"OMG! This has got to be funny when Shelb finds out that Kindle wants Scott too!"Ezra gave   
  
another laugh.  
  
"Meat has got a serious problem. He knows how Shelby can get."Auggie pointed out.  
  
"Well i for one do not intend to get caught in the cross fire"Juliette sat down to begin work on her   
  
report.  
  
********************************************************************************  
"Well thats noble of you but I think you just need time to get to no me."Kindle began to flirt. Scott   
  
wasn't trying to be intimadated by this girl. He just was.  
  
"But I told you that I'm already taken."  
  
"Look I'm only here because my parents made me come. And no guy is what I need right now. So   
  
just forget it. And pasides i have a book report to do. So later."she got up and left.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Scott sat down in front of Shelby. He saw a smirk form on her lips. She was tired of being the   
  
wrong one. The one who had to explain it all. That had to hide her feelings. It wasn't fair to her.  
  
"So hows the flirting going?"Shelby asked.  
  
"Who said we were flirting?"Scott asked.  
  
"Do my eyes play me Scott. I saw the way you looked at her. It wasn't just some innocent look   
  
either."  
  
"Look I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to play you Shelby."  
  
"Scott even if you wee trying to play me, I'm game. I'm so not weak."she left him sitting by   
  
himself.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kindle stood beside the bookshelf. She smiled with satisfaction. * Oh cowboy your in for a ride *   
  
she thought to herself. She fixed her hair,and adjusted her tube top. She walked over to the table   
  
where Scott sat, confused. "Common cowboy don't look so confused."she chided leaning   
  
forward.   
  
"Look my name is Scott and like I told you before I'm dating Shelby. And until I know whats up   
  
with her I'm not in the mood"he mummbled.  
  
"Hey look cowboy,Scott, I want you to understand that I'm not looking to break up you and your   
  
girl. But if you change your mind I'm not going any where."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ext. The Gazebo  
  
Shelby sat at the gazebo. She wasn't even really here. Her mind was wandering. Over hills. Over   
  
the mountain. It was with Jess. Her baby sister. She was wondering what it would be like to say   
  
she was sorry to Scott. But she was to angry.   
  
"So do you always come and sit out here alone?"a guy from the Wind Dancers she reconized as   
  
Quinn Rapaport came inside the gazebo. His stride swift. He had peircing brown eyes and   
  
reminded Shelby of David Boreanaz that actor guy. He was cute but no Scott.  
  
"Ah do you need something?"she asked harshly. She knew Quinn's type. He was rich, snobby and   
  
usually dated girls' like Juliette.  
  
"Hey no need to bite my head off. Just thought you might want to be cheered up."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just upset."  
  
"Hey okay. Tonight me and a few friends are having a secret party in the woods and I'd like you to   
  
come. It might cheer you up"he suggested.  
  
"I think I'll come"she smiled.  
  
"Great then meet me here tonight."  
  
"Okay I'll see you later."  
  
Selby walked away smiling. Quinn wan't such a bad gy after all.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Shelb crashed on her bed. She was sleepy but she saw Kindle, Juliette, and Daisy come through   
  
the door of the dorm room. "Shelby why'd you leave so early?"Juliette squeaked.  
  
"I didn't feel to well after the argument with Scott"She gave her answer.  
  
"Well after you left he didn't seem to care to much"Daisy sat down on the bed with a book from   
  
the library.  
  
"Oh thats just grand. One stupid argument and I'm going to have to apologize for it"Shelby   
  
laughed sarcasticly.  
  
Some one knocked on the girl's dorm room. It sounded like one of the conseluer's. So Juliette got   
  
up and opened the door. It was Quinn Rapaport.  
  
"Hi"he said to Juliette.  
  
"Hello"she smiled flirtesously.  
  
"Can I talk to Shelby for a minute?"he asked.  
  
"Hey Quinn"Shelby smiled stepping up behind her.  
  
"Well later"Juliette rolled her eyes and walked back to her bed.  
  
"So can we go for a walk before next period?" Quinn asked.  
  
"Quinn you know i'm dating Scott Barringer right?"Shelby asked a little excited he wanted her to   
  
take a walk with him.  
  
"Yeah Shelby I know your dating Scott. I mean I just want to be friends. I can't believe you'd think   
  
I'd try to break you guys up"he simply stated with a smile knowing that he lied with a lot of   
  
confidence..  
  
Shelby couldn't help but feel excited that this guy wanted to talk to her. This was a guy who didn't   
  
know about her past. A nice guy who didn't know about Walt,the prostitution,about Jess. None of   
  
it.   
  
And probable never would.  
  
"I'm just a litttle insecure about being seen with you."  
  
"Oh god Shelby. I can deny this as much as I want. I like you in that way. And yeah i know that   
  
your dating Scott. I've liked you for so long. And earlier I just saw you sitting there. Looking sad. I   
  
wanted to kiss you. Badly."Quinn leaned down. His lips were so close. Almost touching Shelby's.   
  
Ready for her to move against this. Protest. But instead she stilled, never moving. He moved in   
  
and kissed her.   
  
  
Her senses over whelmed her. Made her feel warm. It wasn't like when Scott kissed her. No body   
  
kissed like Scott Barringer. "I'm sorry"she said against his mouth"I can't." And she left him   
  
standing there. Alone, and feeling a bit embarased.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Scott watched his girl friend and some guy. The guy leaned down an kissed her. Scott felt his   
  
blood boil. Felt his hand tighten. Felt his fist slam into a concrete wall beside him. Felt the pain   
all the way to his heart.  
  
******************************************************************************** 


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Beauty and Seduction are the most deadly

delusion of all ~Unknown

Int. TheMain Cabin- Group-Night

"So"said Peter"you've all met Kindle right?"

"Yeah"the said in unison.

"Well"Peter bagan"Sophie had to be some where tonight and I have a few 

things to do so you guys are free to go to dinner early. Later." he rose and 

left the kids to chatter away.

Ez looked to the cieling. "Thank god." He smiled playfully.

"I for one am glad"Auggie said.

He gave a fond look at Juliette who was explaining what group was to 

Kindle. "Oh big bummer there"he heard Kindle murmur. She was a 

hottie, but she wasn't Juliette.

Shelby stood and walked out the door. She decided she'd take a walk. It 

wasn't everyday that you didn't have group. She walked into the center of 

the yard where the carved totempole of the 

mother bear stood. She heard a faint sigh behind her. Turning she saw 

Scott.

"What are doing?"he asked walking up behind her and hugging her 

around the waist.

"What do you think?"she replied.

He didn't want to let go but did.

"Shelby why were you kissing some guy?"he asked.

"Were you spying on me?"she stepped away.

"Of course not. I was on my way to class. And I saw some guy along with 

my girlfriend, kissing. So I wonder was I wrong to look."Scott sounded 

angrily thinking about some guys lips on Shelby.

"I guess you were in your right but I didn't mean for it to happen. Quinn 

just-"she said as Scott stomped away.

He didn't want to hear her sad story. He couldn't think straight.

********************************************************************************

Int.The Boys Dorm-Night (scene switches to cafeteria)

*_She kissed Quinn Rappaport. Hes the only Quinn here. Oh you just wait till I _

_find him.Quinn kissed my girlfriend. Mine. _*Scott thoughts flooded through 

his mind. He rushed into the cafeteria to see the Wind Dancers lining up 

to get the slop they called dinner.

Scott walked straight up to Quinn. 

Quinn turned and saw Scott. Saw the scowl he wearing. "Hey Scott" he 

says quietly.

"You stay away from Shelby got it?"Scott turns away.

"I don't think you quite get it. Your hurting her."

"So you thought you could kiss her and the pain would go away."

"No I didn't. I kissed her because it was a spark between us."Quinn 

smiled.

"Really. Well Shelbys' my girl friend. You stay the hell away from her."

"Or what?"Quinn muttured as Scott turned away. Scott whirled on his heels.

"Or this."He punches Quinn in the gut quickly. He falls back and Scott begins to kick him.

All over. Auggie rushes over and pulls Scott off Quinn.

"Yo meat. Calm down. Its over. Finnished."

********************************************************************************

Back At the Docks-

"You think I have to take this well your wrong and sadly mistaken"Kindle stepped

forward.

"What are you gonna do. Call the fashion polce on me."

"You two quit it. Peter will be here in any second"Juliette tried to calm the situation down.

"Queenie you stay out of this"Shelby shouted.

"Oh you skank. I don't want to be here. Or any where near you. I like Scott and he likes 

me. And I don't care what any of you think. So there."Kindle pushed Shelby into the water. 

Shelby 

gave a yell and Peter heard.

He rushed down the hill, with Scott behind him,in time to see Kindle push Shelby into the 

Hoizen lake.

********************************************************************************

Five minutes after they'd fished Shelby out of the lake Scott had had a good laugh. It was 

funny to the group but not to Shelby.

"What happened?"Peter asked.

"Well I didn't just fall into the water"Shelby sarcasticly said as she stood there freezing.

"Yeah I guess cats really don't like water. Peter I pushed her. Sorry."Kindle faced up 

ready to deal with Peter's wrath.

"What is it with you kids. Fighting solves nothing. So Kindle your on kitchen duty with 

Scott. Got it. Now lets get on with the assignment."

Peter's voice droned. Shelby didn't even bother to listen. She had to focus on his last 

words_."So Kindle your on kitchen duty with Scott!" _Shelby heard his words echo in her mind. 

Scott was her boyfriend not Kindle's and that was all she had to think about. Scott. And 

she knew Scott. 

He liked anything that flirted with him just about.

********************************************************************************

Lunch-Evening

Kindle walked into the kitchen. One thing on her mind. Getting through with the dishes. 

How hard could kitches be. She saw Scott putting on his apron prepairing to serve lunch to 

the other kids. She walked over. It was a stroke of luck to get kitchens.

"Hi Cow boy!"she reached for an apron. "Looks like we'll be serving time together."

"Yeah looks that way"he turned around as the the first student came in line.

As they moved a long. Single file. Scott saw Quinn come up next. He looked a bit nervous 

as if Scott had poisined the food.

Scott gave him a weiry look.

Kindle saw. She liked. She smiled.

"There's a little poisin in that. I'd be careful." She smiled once again at Quinn. He got a 

grim look on his face. 

He was wondering if it was true.

Scott turned to Kindle. "Why'd you tell him that?"he questioned meanly.

"Cause I felt like it. God what are you my mother? Questioning every move I make."she 

frowned and countinued serving. Inside she felt pretty confident.

__

"I'm sorry"Scott tried to apologize.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter any way"she shifted as they finished serving the last of 

three other people including two counslers.

They served their own selves and went to join their group.

********************************************************************************

Table

"So"Jules began a casual conversation with Kindle"what were you thrown in here for any 

way?"

"What do ya mean?"she asked.

"I mean why ar you here. There has to be a reason."she bluntly said.

"I don't wanna really disscuss that. Its sorta personal." Kindle's eyes flashed.

"Oh but see we all know it had to be something bad if you came here and got thrown in 

with us"Shelby said ignoring the stares she got from the rest of the group.

"Especially if its with us"Ezra agreed finale. 

"Well I feel so at home, I'm not ready to go. And I mean I'm making so many friends 

here"she rolled her eyes and said sarcasticly.

"Also another point. You don't have any friends here, well maybe except for Jules. But the 

rest well i guess I can only speak for me really. But trust me mini skirts don't work around 

here with Peter"Shelby smiled and went to dump her tray. Scott followed.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Trash Cans-

Shelby dumps her tray and Scott does the same. She begins to walk away when he stops 

her.

"What is wrong with you. Your acting like. God I don't know what your acting like"his 

comment stopped the smirk that was appearing on her lips. 

"You think that I'm gonna let her get away with what she did this morning? Well your 

wrong"she saw him glance back towards the table at Kindle whatever her name was.

"Scott look at me.I think this morning she went a little to far"she sighed as her eyes met his.

"Okay so maybe she did!'he shrieked "but don't get upsett over it. Shes a newbie."

"Yeah a newbie about to face my wrath"Shelby twirled her head. She walked off seeing 

Scott had nothing further to say.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Math Class-

The class was quiet as they took their test. Ezra was smiling with triumph at the front of 

the class. 

It was so easy. The teacher gave him a look of appreciation. He was her best math student 

out of three other groups.She decided to step outside for a minute. She needed a smoke. 

Just because these students couldn't smoke didn't mean she couldn't. She grabbed her 

purse and stepped from the class giving them a warning glare.

Shelby waited and held her breath. She was glad the math teacher was gone. It was great. 

She took a pen from her pocket and got a piece of paper from a notebook. She wrote on it:

Daisy,

Do you think I was out of line with Kindle. Maybe I was. I din't mean to. Its just shes got 

kitchens with Scott every day for a week with Scott. And he likes her. WAS I OUT OF 

LINE? It sucks big time. 

And I never apologized the first time to Scott. Ya know when I blew up at him in the 

library. What the HELL was I thinking? SHIT I wasn't thinking, I guess. I can't screw it up 

with Scott. I just can't. Hes like my last chance or some SHIT! 

w/b

She handed the not to Daisy.

___________________________________________________________

A/n: Okay I know alot of people have done the Scott cheats on Shelby, and she cheats right back. So I'm gonna try and stray from that story line okay. So um....its mostly gonna be about Kindle how she comes to terms with her past and how she makes a new life for herself out of lies. A lot of lies.


End file.
